


The Beginning

by MoonlightSyreen



Series: Family Moments [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSyreen/pseuds/MoonlightSyreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first (shortened version) time when Drake first met the two sisters.</p><p>Sorry about the title, only thing I could think of. Drake's not mine, the girls are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

The first week X Drake had stayed with the two sisters was when the nightmares were at their worst. He could still smell the smoke and gunpowder while feeling the heavy stickiness of blood and sweat on his hands. He'd woken up screaming the very first night. Neither women commented on his odd behavior, but he could see that they both worried in their own ways. Chitter flittered around him like a hummingbird and gave him small (very much appreciated) touches. Josephine was more reserved to the point it took Drake a few days to recognize her worry: She was constantly nearby and she apparently kept checking up on him during the night. 

The first night of the following week, Chitter had slipped into bed with him while he was sleeping to cuddle him. She'd hoped it'd help him not be scared. She had been right, except she hadn't count on the room suddenly going cold. Drake had woken up to her find her face inches from him freezing cold to touch and, in the light, her skin looked blue. She seemed dead. Drake yelled in horror and pushed her out of the bed. He froze when she cried out in pain and confusion, looking over the bed to find her staring up at him.

“Y-you...you were so cold,” he stuttered as she climbed back up onto the bed,”You looked....you felt-”

She had smiled at him,”I get that a lot.”

He stared at her, realizing the blue tinge to her skin was not his imagination. He reached to touch and found her just as cold as before and saw that her eyes were no longer purple, but dark blue. That's when he first learned about Snake Syndrome. He made sure they were wrapped together tight in blankets. The next morning, he realizes that there's no way he could thank her enough.

Chitter had been the one at home when he had pounded on their door. She had been wrapping herself up in all her blankets and robe when he had started away from the house, back into the snow with bitter thoughts of selfish people. It had been her who had dragged him through it and back into the house when he had fallen over and sure death would collect him. She had risked her own life to save a stranger's. Hours later, when he'd finally woken up, it was to the sound of Josephine berating a still shivering and freezing Chitter as she stroked the flame higher and started to cook a stew.

Years later, even though he's “changed sides”...even though he's now considered one of the bad guys, he can still go back to that small cottage. He could still walk through the door to a welcoming squeal of delight, a sudden weight that nearly topples him back out the door, and a woman with an indifferent pose but with warm happy eyes.


End file.
